The overall objectives of the total project are the following: (1) Investigations into the structures and biosynthesis in vitro of globoside and Forssman-related glycosphingolipids in guinea pig hepatoma, 104Cl, and mouse adrenal tumor, Y-1-K cells. (2) Studies on the biosynthesis in vitro of gangliosides (GM3, GD3 and GMlb) and blood group-related glycospingolipid (lac-nTet-Cer) in mouse neuroblastoma clones (adrenergic, N1E-115; cholinergic, NS-20, and neurotransmitter inactive, N-18) derived from C-1300 tumors. 3) Studies on the changes of glycolipid:glycosyltransferases under various conditions of growth and differentiation in normal Vero (African green monkey kidney fibroblasts) and the tumor cell lines mentioned above (104Cl, Y-l-K, N1E-115, NS-20 and N-18). 4) Binding of I125-labeled lectins (specific for alpha-fucose, alpha-galactose and alpha-N-acetylgalactosamine terminal groups) to cell surfaces under various growth conditions. 5. Investigations into the structure and biosynthesis of fucose-containing glycosphingolipids (blood group H-, B-, and A-related) glycoproteins in Vero (African green monkey kidney fibroblasts) cells, during the cell cycle and after transformation of these cells with Rous sarcoma virus. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Basu, S., and Moskal, J.R. (1975). Proc. Biochem. Pharmacol. Implication of Ganglioside Function, pages 23-24. Symposium held in Cortona (Italy); Aug. 28-31, 1975 Biosynthesis of gangliosides and neutral glycosphingolipids in cholinergic (NS-20) and adrenergic (N1E-115) neuroblastoma cells before and after differentiation.